There has been known an interlocking device which, according to given required route setting information or the like, opens a desired route by switching a switch(es) to one side from another provided at a diverging point(s) (point(s)) of railway tracks, and automatically performs operation, for example, to indicate on a signal(s) that the route is opened. (Refer to, for example, Patent Document 1.) Here, the “diverging point (point)” is a place where a switch is provided, exemplified by a crossing point, a meeting point and a diverging point of railway tracks.